Entity
Name: Marco Masters Gender: Male Age: 20 Height: 5"11 Weight: 193 Lbs Nationality: German/Jamacain/Canadian Hair Colour: Black Skin Colour: Light-Skin Eye Colour: Blue Languages: English/German Power(s) & Abilities: Cryogenics,Cryostorm,Ulingenics(abilty to steal or absorb powers via physical contact),Super Strength,Semi-Invunerability (Blunt attacks),Cryo-Breath Movement: Power Infused Acrobatics Weapons: Dual Wield/Martial Arts/Brawling/Chain,Sickle/Staff/Single sword/Thowing Knife Technology: Visor- this ocular enhancing visor can spot objects as small as a pop can an added 150FT in perfect clarity, scan an area 2x faster than the human brain,web stream, beam images straight to brain, infared, see through certain materials Ex. concrete, flashlight, Heat Signiture Tracer, Chemical Signiture Tracer, Structure Analysis, direct link to mainframe, Flash (equivalent to flashbang), adjustable temperature (to prevent fog), Hack/Decoder, Air Filter (attached to visor), Tele-communicator Anti-Gravity Thruster backpack (Checkmate Operative)- adjustable anti gravity thruster (allows Entity to glide/fly), food and water supply for a month (kept in pill form), Kenetic Shield Generator (drains 20% per 300sec 5min), Regenerative Serum (injects a regenerative serum directly into the bloodstream from back), Solar Powe r Battery Adapter Promethium Conducter Blade(s)- conductes and creates surges of electricity, conducts Ice (-40kelvin), Conducts and creates heat (2kelvin), black matter element insulation, Pre downloaded adaptible shape, Return Code (Due to return code even if blades are thrown they always come back when codes activated), Tracer, Blade Holsters (needed to charge every 5hrs keep black matter element stable, or else blades explode with a 350M explosive radius), Shock Lock (hand print reconition) Utility Belt (Checkmate)- Heat Laser, Glow Tubes (10), Smokebomb(50), transponder, transmitter, tracer, Shock Lock (User interface reconition) Bio: Marco Masters was bullied often in school mainly by "James Falcon" the nephew of "Jimmy Falcon" one of 7 top gangsters of Gothams Underbelly Elite (GUE). After learning that Marco's father "Nathaniel Marcon" had betrayed Jimmy, Jimmy than hired a hitman for Nathaniel and his wife "Melena"(s) head. Marco and his two other siblings, older brother (Marcus) and younger sister (Melle) then lived on the streets for the next year until Marco was kidnapped by Lexcorp agents to test for the Meta-Gene. Marco was in the Meta-Gene factory for 2 years being tested for the Meta-Gene that was later found within him. A year after the arrival of his 2 other sibling to the Meta-Gene Factory (M-GF or MGF) they escaped and demolished the factory together. After spending 3 years training under multiple heroes and questionable heroes (Dick Grayson,Casandra Cane,Jason Todd, Selena Kyle, Barbara Gordon, and Virgil Hawkins) Entity and affiliates found a lead on the whereabouts of "Tebias Enstrom" also known as "Density" a main scientist of MGF. Entity and affliates follow Density to a planet called Gaia and now hero the solar system fathering that very planet, with Entity's headquaters on Gaia in a city called Misst Von. Still not having defeated Density Entity and affiliates formed a faction of heroes dedicated to protecting the solar system called "New Heroes" (name still in production). Entity has since then become a prominant and dominant member of these heroes on multiple occasions saving the universe,solar system, and planet single handedly. New Heroes Main Memebers Consist Of: Entity (Marco Masters), Chroniq (Wyatt Masters), Menrva (Melle Masters), Pyrez (Seren'ity Vi Gaia), Vorte (Rick Petry), Orchid (Mia'Ciera Selena), Omniscience (Venae Skyes), Skopos (Hayden Crusade), Kovelis (Vixen V'al), Iris (Blaire Sanders) Affiliations: New Heroes Bat Family JLA JLU Green Lanterns Corps. Blue Lantern Corps. Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Ice